A Chance Encounter
by Cidni
Summary: Thirty-something and no hopes for the future, Danielle just want to exist in moderate comfort, but when a handsome, yet strange character entires her life, her priorities shift and she transforms into something unimaginable- a super villain!
1. Chapter 1

Hell, you try to zap your coworker ONE TIME and the only places you can find work are at your local diner and a night club for supervillians! I mean I'm not evil, I just have serious anger issues. And, trust me, that creep totally deserved it. Well, seeings how being a waitress at a diner doesn't quiet suite me (or pay the bills) there isn't anything to do but to serve drinks to the local looneys.

The outfits, or rather, "uniforms" are ridiculous and quiet scandalous. They are so tight the cut off the circulation to the brain, or at least, that's my excuse. It isn't my fault that I was sexually harassed so, logically, it's also not my fault that I nearly fried a customer today. I really ought to see a therapist or something to get the whole "anger" thing under control. Unfortunately, I won't be able to afford a therapist because I will most definitely lose my job. And that. Is not. Good.

"What do we have here," said an all too familiar voice.

"Uhhhh... Nothing sir, I'm sure he just... Fainted... Yeah... Fainted"

He merely tsk'ed at me. "Now, now you don't think I'm that stupid... Do you?"

"Of course not... Sir."

"Let this be a warning to you. If I find that this happens again, I'll have to dock your pay," he said shaking his head, "now get back to work."

"Yes sir, right away sir!"

Although the encounter had gone better than expected, I couldn't allow myself to slip up one more time. This was the third time, this week alone, that he had warned me about losing my temper. I just can't help myself. I surround myself with incompetent slobs who strut around acting like they are top shit. Spilling their drinks on me, trying to make a pass at me, the list of my grievances never ends!

I finished my shift, making sure to be extra special nice to all of the baddies, and right as I was about to head out of the god-forsaken place, who else but my boss should stride right up to me.

"Well, seeings how you've caused me a good bit of trouble and a regular customer, you should stay and lock up," he said in the most irritating way possible.

NO WAY IN HELL! NOT-A-CHANCE!

"Of course sir." I replied. Looking down at my feet. Sure, it was the last place I'd like to stay late in, but I need this job. So like the obedient fool I am, I waited. I cleared the place up, checked the bathrooms for any "stow-aways" and prepared to lock up and head out. Just as I was entering the parking lot, a float man in a purple spandex suit began walking... Er... I mean floating over towards me.

"Sorry sir," I said politely, "Don's Hell is closed, it's almost dawn"

But the floating man continued floating ever closer.

"Sir?"

Finally, when the man was mere inches away from me, he spoke. And my life was changed forever.

"So... Are you a guild wasp?" The floating man asked causally.

"No, I just work in the club." I replied.

"Good... Good. So tell me... Do you enjoy working in that dreadful place?" He asked.

"Well, no, but work is work." I shrugged.

"What if I offered you something better?" The man stared into my eyes, unnerving me and making me slightly dizzy.

"If it was truly better, then I would most likely take you up on your offer." I said uneasily, "also, I'd probably feel better if I knew who I would be working for..."

"Oh, how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself. I am Phantom Limb. Leader of the Revenge Society!" Then something gently grabbed my hand and forced it to the man's lips. Where he proceeded to kiss my hand in a gentlemanly display.

Taken aback by the strange force that had moved me and by the gesture I merely looked at the man incredulously.

"Oh, dear, I didn't mean to startle you." He chuckled, "my limbs are invisible, I merely took your hand, I figured you would have guessed that by my name."

Oh yeah, Phantom Limb. Duh. Sometimes I could be really dim witted.

"Oh yeah, Phantom Limb. Duh." I replied dumbly.

Oh shit, I didn't want to say that out loud!

"I apologize... I've had a long day," I reassured him, "So. What is it you want?"

"Someone on the inside." He replied with a smile, "An informant of sorts."

"Oh." I said dumbly. " I doubt that there is anything more for me to find out... I could share with you all I already know but... I'm afraid that's the best I could do."

Phantom Limb smiled at me warmly, "I'm sure that will do."


	2. Chapter 2

I told Phantom Limb everything. About the people I serve, the people I work with, my boss, the lay out of the building, everything. I spilled the metaphorical beans over a warm cup of coffee.

And I was glad. Seeings how this guy worked for a "Revenge Society" I'm sure nothing good could come from my spillage, but I was tired of the place anyway. I didn't "fit" there.

Then Phantom Limb looked up at me and said, "Now there is the matter of your employment, It would be in your best interest to quit your current job."

"Yeah. I'm sure the guild and my boss will both be upset with me for releasing that information to you." I agreed.

"The Revenge Society is always looking to expand... So tell me... do you have any special talents?" He asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes

"Well, there is one thing" I replied.

"What is it?" He purred.

"I have the ability to control weather and harness electricity." I said plainly.

For a split second he looked taken aback but he quickly regained his composer, "If what you are saying is true, you have an incredible ability. However, I am going to need proof."

"Okay, that's fine." I smiled. And with a splash of light and a crack of thunder concentrated directly in Phantom Limb's coffee cup, my gift was proven.

After recovering from the "shock" of it all, Phantom Limb looked up at me and asked, "So what was your name again?"

"Danielle Hawthorn, and this is the first time I have offered it up," I replied cheerily.

"Well, Ms. Danielle Hawthorn, welcome to The Revenge Society!" He said dramatically. "I'm sure you are eager to meet your teammates, however, it is quite late and I'm sure you are worn out from a hard night's work. So, perhaps, you could meet us later today... How does 5pm sound to you?"

I mentally counted the hours of sleep that would allow. "Yeah. That sounds great!"

He wrote the address on a napkin and implored that I come and I assured him that I would, after all, I had no other options when it came to employment. Then we bid each other goodnight and went our separate ways. Me to my apartment and Phantom Limb to wherever he went.

When I did finally get home, I laid in bed and thought of him and what I had just signed myself up for.


End file.
